


Danganronpa One-Shot/Headcanon Requests! [OPEN]

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: I'm taking requests! I'll mainly focus on the ships in the tags, but if you suggest something else I feel comfortable writing I'll try!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 27
Kudos: 48





	1. Requests are open!

Hello!

So, I'm taking requests for oneshots or headcanons!

**What I will do:**

Fluff

Angst

Domestic

AUs

Basically almost anything not on the list below

**What I won't do:**

Smut

Intense Gore

Incest (because Incest is not Wincest)

Ships I'm totally not comfortable with writing (I will try most of the time)

Lists of updates or what I will/won't do may update.

I'll let you know if requests close! See you soon!


	2. He Was. (Naegami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relying on a cheap poetry trick to make a good fanfiction? Pfft couldn't be me
> 
> Requested by a friend irl!

He didn't want to be here.

In this class, listening to this teacher.

Well, he wasn't really listening.

He was staring at the back of someone's head. That someone was Makoto Naegi.

And he was Byakuya Togami. 

Makoto was simply a commoner in his eyes for the longest time. Just someone else in the crowd. Then they met in the library one day. He was approached with the question;

"Are you enjoying your book, Togami?"

And he was.

"Yes, until you walked in."

"Oops, sorry…"

"It's… fine. Just don't distract me again."

Makoto had sat down and started reading quietly. He didn't think He was distracting him anymore.

He was.

Since then, Makoto had made an effort to talk to him whenever he could. They had a lot of classes together, so he walked between them with Togami.

Togami constantly insisted Makoto wasn't his friend.

He was.

In fact, there was probably something more than friendship there. He hadn't experienced love before, let alone pure happiness.

But with him, he was happy.

And he was in love.

This led to days like today, where he would block out whatever the teacher was saying and just think about the boy.

He always made an effort to talk to Togami, even when one or both of them were in a bad mood.

He was still a distraction.

He couldn't let this get in the way of his goals. He had to confront the boy about this. If Makoto wasn't feeling this way, so what. Another acquaintance lost.

But he was.

Here they were, spending their lunch break in the library. This wasn't a first; they had started doing this quite often. They usually sat in silence, reading or working on homework. Makoto was ok with this.

He was too.

"Naegi."

"Huh? Yeah, Togami?"

"I have a question. Answer honestly."

"O-okay…"

"Are you in love with me?"

"Wh-what?!"

He was.

"You heard me."

"I- uhh- that's kinda sudden, Togami, uh-"

He sighed, standing up and walking over to Makoto, standing over him.

He was tall.

"Come on, Makoto, spit it out. I don't care if you say no, just say what you mean."

He had barely registered himself calling Makoto by his first name.

He was not embarrassed.

"I…"

He was nervous.

"Well?"

He was waiting.

  
  


They were in love.

**-End-**


	3. Ursa Minor (Ishimondo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka liked to stargaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by shsl_jerk! (10/10 name btw)  
> I was asked for hurt/comfort and/or a stargazing moment  
> I chose both  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (This is my first time writing them hhhh)

Taka liked to stargaze.

Whenever he had a free evening where he wasn't studying for his next test, he was walking up that hill beside Hope's Peak. Even if it was cloudy, he'd still be up there, just taking in the atmosphere.

The cool air, the peaceful quiet… it was all a lovely contrast to his usually bustling school life.

He was always alone when he went up there. He was usually fine with that. He was around people all day, so a bit of alone time did him good.

So he was a little surprised to see his best friend laying on the hill when he got there.

He had recently put his differences with Mondo aside, and they had quickly become close. Taking trips to the sauna together, training with each other (Chihiro came too every so often) and overall just hanging out. They had indeed grown very close; some might say closer then just best bros.

Or maybe that's just what Taka wished.

He almost didn't know what to do when he saw Mondo laying there. He looked a lot more peaceful like this. He was almost about to leave when Mondo spoke.

"Some'un there?"

"A-ah, yes! It's Kiyotaka."

Mondo propped himself up on one elbow to look around at him for a second. "Ok. Feel free to sit, or whatever." He then flopped back down on his back. Taka walked over all the way and lay down beside him, hoping he wasn't too close.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, looking up at the sky. They'd been blessed with a clear sky  _ and  _ a full moon tonight, which made for a magnificent sight. Neither said anything for a bit, just taking in the moment.

"That's the little dipper, you know."

"Eh?" Mondo looked at Taka out of the corner of his eye, who kept on talking.

"Yes, that's the little dipper, also known as Ursa Minor, or Little Bear." He said. "One of the easiest constellations to spot, but beautiful all the same."

Mondo nodded. "Yeah, I can see it."

Another moment of silence.

'This is odd,' Taka thought. 'He's usually more talkative than this. Sure, his language can be a little vulgar, but that Mondo is better than silent Mondo.'

"Kyodai?" Taka started.

"Mm?"

"Are you… ok? You've been awfully quiet this evening… and all day, now that I think about it."

He didn't respond for a moment. Taka thought he might not respond at all, and that was fine. He respected his privacy. But then he spoke.

"It's his birthday today, y'know. Daiya."

It only took Taka a second to realise what he meant. His brother, who had passed away a year or two ago. Goodness, how had he not realised?

"Oh dear… Kyodai, I'm sorry."

"Mm. It's fine. Didn't wanna say too much 'bout it, bring the others down, y'know?" He let out an empty chuckle. "Guess I just wanted to come up here 'n relax."

"If… if you'd like to talk about it, I'm here to help." Taka replied, sitting up and crossing his legs. Mondo looked up at him before sitting up too.

"Not much to say, really. Just been a hell of a day, y'know?" He said. Taka nodded.

"It is hard to lose a loved one. I have lost people close to me as well, so I understand the feeling." He sighed. "I want to be here to help you, though. I want to be here if you need to talk, or you need comfort, or anything of the sort."

Mondo looked Taka in the eyes for a moment. Taka swore they were brighter than any star shining on them. Then he turned away, scratching the back of his neck.

"Er… there's something y'could do, but… oh, forget it."

"No! What is it, Kyodai?"

"Well… could I… get a hug?"

It was Taka's turn to look at him. He didn't entirely know how to respond.

"I, uh… haven't had a proper one since Daiya was 'round and, uh…"

"I-"

"Nah, it's fine… it'd be awkward anywa-"

Before Mondo could finish Taka had moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Mondo, holding him as tight as he could. After a moment of silence, Mondo wrapped his arms around Taka, reciprocating the embrace.

Neither said much for the time it lasted. Once they pulled back a bit (Taka still had his hands on Mondo's shoulders) they let the silence linger on for a moment before Taka spoke, basically without thinking.

"I want to kiss you right now."

And the silence returned, the tension so thick you could break it with a dumbbell. Taka quickly realized what he had said and pulled away, stumbling backwards and standing up.

"I-I- my apologies, Kyo- Mondo! That sort of talk isn't appropriate in this environment, especially today, and I-"

"Taka. Shuddup for a second, k?"

"I… ok…"

Mondo stood up and walked over to him, the sweat forming on Taka's head. He looked Taka in the eyes for a moment before leaning down to match his height, kissing him.

For a split second Taka didn't know how to react. When he fully grasped what was going on, he tried his best to kiss back. He was nowhere near experienced; this was his first kiss after all.

They pulled away for air after a minute, Mondo letting out an actual laugh this time.

"You've no fuckin' clue how long I've been waiting for that."

"Wh- language!"

Despite his words, Taka couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. He made no attempt to. They lay back down, except this time, Taka lay with his head on Mondo's chest.

"Do you… are you feeling any better, Kyodai?"

"Tons."

Taka and Mondo loved to stargaze.


	4. I'll Try. (Tokomaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko wakes up without Komaru in the bed.  
> She isn't worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was requested by 'mega' and 'Koisticks'! They asked for domestic TokoMaru. Never written these characters before either, so I hope it came out ok! (Also I know I was given a vague description but I kinda got wrapped up in it and oops Komaru can cook now) (Sorry) Have a great day ^^)

Toko opened her eyes slowly, reaching over to the nightstand for her glasses. They're where they always are; right beside the base of the lamp, so it doesn't take her long to grab them, sitting up and putting them on. The first thing she notices is Komaru. Or rather, the lack of.

Komaru wasn't in the bed.

She checked the time.

11:14am.

"Sh-she's already up..?" She muttered, standing up and stretching. It was then she noticed the smell in the air. It, surprisingly, wasn't the smell of fire and smoke. She was almost used to that, and she wasn't sure if that was because of Komaru or Syo.

No, this was actually a good smell. Figuring she'd be ok in her nightdress, she quickly brushed her hair and walked out. Thank God it was Autumn now, so her allergies weren't acting up. Syo would've been a lot more active. She made her way to the kitchen, popping her head in to see where the smell was coming from.

Komaru was standing by the oven, still in her pyjamas too, holding a frying pan and humming with a smile on her face. Her bedhead was still there, a bit of hair stuck right up at the top, so she obviously hadn't gotten very ready for the day. Toko smiled a small bit, walking out and looking into the living room. The TV was on but muted, and the pillows on the couch were re-organised. 

That was a thing with Komaru- she had a strange obsession with pillows. Which might actually be a good thing, considering how angry Syo could get. She needed things to take her anger out on.

There was one pillow even Syo knew not to attack. Toko had actually made it herself (after many attempts, due to Syo getting frustrated). It was a plain pillowcase originally, but after a bit of stitching she'd managed to make two figures on it; her and Komaru. Komaru loves it.

"Oh, you're up!"

Toko jumped slightly, spinning around to see Komaru standing there, smiling.

"Ah, y-yeah. You're u-up early."

"Yep! Well, I decided to try and make you breakfast!"

"Oh yeah, because that went s-so well last time."

"Heyy! It was one time!"

"One time you a-almost set your own hair on fire. Right."

Komaru tried to act mad, but inevitably failing, giggling and walking forward to hug Toko. After a moment, Toko returned the embrace.

"Good morning, Toko."

"M-morning."

Turns out Komaru was making pancakes.

Turns out pancakes are Toko's favourite.

She sat at the table, letting Komaru finish the food. She served up the pancakes on two plates. She set them on the table, then grabbed some more things; lemon and sugar for Toko, jam for herself.

"Th-thanks, Komaru." Toko said. 

"No problem, honey. Just try not to sneeze in 'em, ok?"

"...really?"

"Pfft."

They started eating, Komaru turning on the radio in the background. They didn't pay much mind to it, though. They chatted as they ate, Komaru talking about her weird dream (that involved some bears) and Toko talking about a book she had finished last night.

"S-so… how did you sleep?" Toko asked.

"Pretty good! Wasn't up too late, so I woke up earlier than usual. I went around and cleaned up a bit- hopefully you could tell."

Komaru, after spending a year or two on her own, had become pretty good at cleaning up; almost to the point she enjoyed it. So every so often when she had some alone time, Toko would come back to a cleaned apartment.

"Yeah. The pillows were reorganized, r-right?"

"Yep! You've always been so perc-ep-e-tive."

"It's 'perceptive'."

"Right! Sorry. Per-cep-tive. Perceptive! Aha! I got it! You proud of me, Toko?!" She grinned brightly.

"...sure."

"Hey! Is that all I get?"

"For now."

"Hm? For now?"

"Yes. L-later on, though…"

"Ooh, so bold~"

Toko stood up, taking Komaru's plate and her own and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Th-thanks for breakfast, s-sweetie." Toko said as Komaru walked over.

"Aww, no problem." She pecked a light kiss to Toko's cheek- well, multiple kisses. Toko, flustered, tried to step away.

"S-stop it..!"

"Nope! It's morning cuddles time, and this is how I intend to start it."

"I-it's always 'cuddles time' for you."

"I spent a year and a half in isolation, let me have this."

She sighed. "F-fine. At least let us s-sit down, though."

"Fine with me! I think the couch has our names on it right about now."

"It always does. You took a sh-sharpie to it last year."

"Are you ever gonna let me live that down?"

"Not if I can help it."

Komaru sighed, before collapsing into giggles again. Toko smiled, walking into the living room with Komaru, who plopped down on the couch and grabbed the pillow Toko made, holding it close to her chest.

"You r-really like that pillow, huh?"

"Of course! You made it!" She replied, shoving her face into it.

Toko laughed a bit, sitting down beside Komaru and wrapping her arm around her. Komaru curled into her side.

They did this every so often. They'd have days where they just sit in and watch TV, sometimes while Toko worked on her latest story. Either way, they were spending it with each other, and that's all they needed.

Komaru held the pillow closer.

"Try not to sneeze, alright?"

"Hehe… I'll try."


	5. Dead Shame (Ishimondo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka gets a bit upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was requested by 'joesus'! Sorry if it's a bit short. I hope you enjoy!)

Mondo wasn't expecting it.

The tears, he means.

He had just been hanging out with Taka when he said it.

"You're really fuckin' cool, y'know that, right?"

Taka just looked at him for a second, disbelief etched in his face. Then he looked away, his shoulders starting to shake. It took him a second to realise he was crying.

"Woah, sorry man, did I- did I say somethin'?" Mondo asked, kinda panicking. He was never the best with emotional things. Never has been, probably won't be anytime soon. Taka shook his head though.

"N-no, no, that is not it at all… it is just…" he sniffed, pulling a tissue out of nowhere and blowing his nose.

"Pardon me, Ky-Kyodai… that was just… the nicest thing I've ever been told." He admitted, wiping his tears quickly and trying to regain his composure. He wasn't one to break down like this; work before emotions, that's what he told himself.

"Really?  _ That  _ was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to ya? Friends, family?" Mondo asked, moving a bit closer to give an awkward pat on the back.

"N-no… not that there was many to speak of." He sighed. "You remember the story of my grandfather, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, well… he brought shame to my family, and as such… my time in Kaisedan, my old high school, was not… all too pleasant." He began.

How long had it been since he told this story?

Had he even told it before?

_ No. He felt too ashamed. _

"The other students knew about my grandfather, as most did. As such, they knew of my relation to him. I was… teased for it, we will say."

"Just 'teased'?"

"Well… sometimes, it escalated. I have always been told how I was useless, shameful, good for nothing scum… and- and quite honestly, I believed them."

_ Hey, look! It's Ishimaru. Find another country to ruin yet? _

"There were multiple accounts of me being physically harmed, I will admit. My ankle has always been a little stiff since then."

_ Don't bother even talking to him. He'll only spout shit like his grandfather. _

"Schooling has never been the easiest, what with all of that… I always put my work first, shoving people to the side. I suppose I have always feared their knowledge of the stories, and how they might use it to their advantage."

_ You're useless, you know that? You're just gonna be a lying sack of shit, just like he was. It's in your blood. _

"That… is the most  _ bullshit  _ I've ever heard!" Mondo exclaimed.

"H-huh? Excuse me..?"

"Ok, listen up because I ain't repeating myself." Mondo said, placing his hands on Taka's shoulders. Taka just nodded, feeling the tears threatening to break through the threshold again.

Mondo took a breath. "Taka, you're responsible, and smart, and ya keep me grounded, which is more than anyone else can say. You're awesome to me! I don't know who the fucks were that were calling you useless, but I'm tellin' ya this; they're fuckin' wrong! Can't believe you'd even  _ think  _ of believing that kinda BS…" he sighed deeply before continuing. "You… you mean a lot to me, 'aight?"

Taka didn't respond for a second, trying to stop himself from getting overly emotional. Once he figured he could actually speak, he nodded.

"Alright… thank you, Mondo. I truly appreciate it! This has helped." He said giving a smile. Mondo chuckled.

"Fuckin' better have. Now c'mere."

He pulled Taka in, wrapping his arms around him. Taka drew in a breath before returning the hug, holding on to the taller male as tight as he could.

They stayed like that for another bit, not really wanting to ruin the moment. They both feared they would.

Eventually, though, the moment had to end. Taka pulled away slowly, checking the time. He sighed.

"It's almost lights out."

"Huh? Oh, right. You… you should probably get going then."

Taka nodded slowly, standing up and grabbing his coat. Mondo got up and made his way to his bed, watching Taka walk. Just as he reached the door, Mondo spoke again.

"Orrr, you could… I dunno, stay here tonight?"

Taka let out a sigh, hanging up his coat and turning around with a smile.

"I thought you would never ask."

The two lay in Mondo's bed, curled up beside each other. Taka was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling in tandem with his breathing. 

Mondo chuckled silently, rubbing a thumb over his forehead.

"You're fuckin' awesome, Taka… love ya."

And with that, he let himself drift off.

**Bonus!**

The two had to split off for their first class the next morning, so they were saying their goodbyes.

"I'll see you later, Kyodai!" Ishimaru said as they began to walk away.

"Cya, Taka!"

They only got a few steps away when Taka stopped, turned on his heel and ran back over.

"Oh, apologies! One more thing?"

"Mm? Yeah, what's up?"

He pressed a light kiss to Mondo's cheek.

"I love you too."


	6. Animal Crossing On A Sunday Morning (TokoMaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko had let out a sneeze, and Syo came out to play.  
> Literally.  
> Syo was in an animal crossing mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Could probably be seen as a part two to I'll Try if you wanted)

"Can you not hit me with your net?!"

"Nope! Kyeehahaha!!"

Komaru sighed, smiling anyways. Surprisingly, Syo liked Animal Crossing. So whenever Syo came out and was extremely restless, Komaru sat Syo down on the couch and booted up the switch.

This was one of those days; Sunday morning after Komaru and Toko had settled down on the couch, Toko had let out a sneeze, and Syo came out to play.

Literally.

Syo was in an animal crossing mood.

She didn't like it when Komaru played on her own, for some reason, so she only got to update their island when Toko or Syo was ready.

So here they were, on their shared island, Syo attacking Komaru with a net.

She hadn't gotten an axe yet.

"Why do you like this game so much, anyway?" Komaru asked.

"Mmm, dunno! In this dark, dismal world, it's fun to be able to escape to a brighter world with extra debt! You feel me?"

"I… yeah, sure."

Komaru, after eventually escaping villager Syo's wrath, started gathering materials and trying to force Syo to help her. Emphasis on trying; she wasn't doing very well.

"C'moooon! It's not hard, just hit the rock with the shovel!"

"The rock, or you?!"

"Preferably the rock!!"

She sighed. "Look, if I take you (or Toko) out for Italian later will you  _ please  _ help me out now??"

"Hmmmmm… sure! Who's a girl to say no to some free food?!"

"Well, I'll still have to pay for it, y'know…"

"Yeah, but I won't! Kyeahaha!"

It took a while, but eventually the two managed to work together and actually get some materials.

" _ Thank you. _ "

"Ahh, no big deal! I've done way harder things than smack a few rocks."

"Liiike?"

"Murder!"

"Oh. Right."

The two ran back to Tom Nook's tent-shack, Syo somehow quicker despite both running at top speed. Komaru didn't understand how that worked, but she didn't wanna ask.

"Now, because you helped, I'll let you choose what we make first."

"An axe! Definitely an axe! And not one'a the flimsy ones, I need a sharp one!" Syo declared, her crimson eyes shining.

"Pfft. Ok, gimme a sec."

It took her a minute to remember how to craft properly, but once she did she managed to make the axe properly.

"And there you go!"

"Woo! T-Bone, here I come!!"

"Please don't hurt T-Bone! I like T-Bone!"

"Nobody fucking likes T-Bone! Besides, just that name is making me wanna drive my scissors through his skull! I guess the axe will do, though."

"Honey  _ please-" _

Nobody knows what happened to T-Bone.

Once Syo had finally stopped her murderous outrage, she stood her character next to Komaru's. Komaru looked at the screen, then giggled.

"Huh? What's so funny, mochi?"

"Hehehe- nothing, it's just that it looks like our characters are holding hands!" She giggled. Syo looked at the screen, then huffed.

"Characters holding hands in a video game is fuckin' nothing! You want some real girl on girl action, I'll give it to ya!"

She cast aside her controller, moving over and sitting herself on Komaru's lap, moving in and kissing her. She let out a yelp in surprise, but just kind of accepted it.

That continued for a minute or two before Syo pulled away suddenly.

"W-wait a second, I-"

And then she sneezed.

She managed to avoid Komaru's face, pickups. When Toko opened her eyes, back to their normal shade, she realised she was on Komaru's lap and jumped a bit, instantly getting off.

"I-I-I- uh, woah, ok then, I-" Toko stuttered out, fixing her glasses and looking away. Komaru just laughed.

"I-it's ok… nothing new, y'know." She said, smirking.

"S-stop it…"

"Hahaha-! Ok, ok. Wanna turn this off, then? Regrettably, I owe Syo some Italian food."

"Y-you what?"

"Long story. You wanna go get changed, and I'll turn this off?"

Toko didn't always like getting changed around other people. Komaru knew this.

"I, uh… yeah, s-sure. B-be right back."

Toko stood up, stretching slightly. Evidently, Syo hadn't moved much.

Komaru laughed to herself again, saving the game and switching it off, along with their controllers. It took Toko around fifteen minutes to get ready, so Komaru spent the time trying to keep down the one bit of hair that always sprung up no matter what.

As usual, nothing came out of it.

She sighed, hearing Toko come out if their bedroom. She walked in, giving Toko a small peck on the cheek before she walked in. 

"Wh- h-hey!"

Komaru walked out.

"Ready to go?"

"S-sure. Are you sure you can p-pay for this?"

"Yeah! Probably."

"Pr-probably?!"

Komaru laughed again, intertwining their fingers.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I wouldn't have offered if I knew I couldn't do it."

"O-ok."

"Pfft. Love you, honey!"

"Yeah, yeah… love you too."

"Also, I'm pretty sure T-Bone's dead."

"G-good. I always h-hated him."


	7. Romantic, Right? (SaiOuma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi didn't expect to be out so late.  
> Kokichi didn't expect his life to take such a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was requested by 'stxrryy'! I went for a bit of a different approach then what I was given, but I enjoyed writing it! ^^)

Shuichi thought that, by 22, he'd at least have an ok job, a loving partner... I don't know, just something to say he'd made it.  
But here he was, at the age of 22, 11:30pm on a college night, sitting in the park, thinking about his crush. His stupid crush.  
There was this kid in his law class, one of his friends. Kokichi Ouma, claims he's gonna be the president one day. Not even of Japan though, Russia. Doesn't Shuichi just know how to pick 'em?   
His other friends don't like Kokichi much, either. He tends to make annoying jokes, lies like it's second nature. The others find him annoying, but Shuichi just thinks it's... endearing? Yeah, I suppose that's it.  
So here he was.  
Before he knew it, he felt something on his face. Water.  
Rain.  
"Oh... great." He muttered. He'd admit; he wasn't entirely sure how to get back from there. He had planned on using his phone on the way back, but he couldn't pull it out in the pouring rain. He sighed, adjusting his hat so it covered more of his face.  
'Wish me luck.' He thought. Not like anyone could hear him, but y'know.  
Before he stood up, though, he realised he couldn't feel the rain anymore.  
He raised his head, realising he could still see the rain falling.  
"Huh..?"  
"Jeez, Saihara! Who woulda thought you'd be here this late at night? Especially in the pouring rain!"  
He looked up, and realised an umbrella was being held above his head. Checkered print, like a chess board. He then realised who was holding the umbrella, and despite the cold, his face flushed.  
"O-oh, hey Kokichi."  
"Heya, Shu! Watcha doing out here?"  
Kokichi sat down beside him, handing him the umbrella.  
"Here, you're taller than me. Hold it for the both of us, k?"  
"Ah, s-sure."  
He held it up above them both, his elbow almost resting on Kokichi's shoulder. They hadn't sat this close before. Sure, they sat beside each other in class, but they were practically resting on each other...  
Wow, Shuichi was really blushing now, wasn't he?  
"So, you still haven't my question! Were you actually doing something, or just plotting a murder?"  
"Wha- why would I be doing that?!"  
"Nobody plans a murder out loud."  
"I- no, I wasn't doing that. I was just... thinking."  
"About murder?"  
"No!"  
"Then?"  
"Just...stuff."  
Kokichi huffed. "I dunno about you, Saihara-chan, but I can tell when someone is lying to me!"  
Shuichi's breath hitched at the nickname.  
"So, you should really tell me the truth, y'know? I'm gonna keep asking 'til you do!"  
Shuichi sighed, covering his face with one hand. "Just... someone."  
"Oooh! Does Shuichi have a cruuuush~?"  
"I- m-maybe."  
"Woow! Very bold of you to tell me, the supreme liar that!"  
"You would've kept asking if I didn't!"  
"Yep, you got me!" He giggled, stretching. "Soo, who is it, hmm?"  
"I-I can't tell you that."  
"Awww, c'mon! You've got me curious now!"  
"Too bad, Kokichi. I-I just can't." Shuichi said. If Kokichi knew how he felt... he'd be mortified.  
Kokichi looked up at him, locking his purple eyes with Shuichi's own.  
"Y'know, Saihara, I'm really good at keeping secrets. There's a lot you don't know about me, y'know? That's 'cause I'm so good at it!" He said, before looking away, watching the rain fall as he continued.  
"That being said, if you tell me, I won't tell anyone. Unless you cross my family gang! Then I'll expose you to the entire world! ...or, maybe that's a lie." He finished, looking back up at Shuichi. This time, he didn't look away.  
They stayed like that for a minute, just looking at each other. Eventually, Shuichi spoke again.  
"Thanks, Kokichi... but, you'd make fun of me. No fault of your own, really, it's just... it's ridiculous."  
"Try me! I've heard some funny shit since starting at this college, so I'm sure your crush isn't that funny."  
"Ah... you'd be surprised."  
"Would I? Really? I'm a very surprising person, maybe you'll be surprised at my lack of surprise! Wouldn't that be a surprise?"  
"I- you're confusing me."  
"Pfft!" Kokichi laughed. Once he'd finished, he reached up and put his hand on the umbrella handle, on top of Shuichi's.  
"C'mon, Shu. Just tell me already."  
He sounded a lot more sincere that time, Shuichi noted.   
'If I just tell him, he can reject me, and I can get over it and focus on... my education, or something.'  
It was a poor excuse he was trying to make to himself, but it'd have to do if he wanted any peace of mind.  
"Swear you won't laugh?"  
"No promises."  
He chuckled. That's Kokichi.  
"Ok, well..."

  
3 years.  
Crazy, huh?  
It had been 3 whole years today since Shuichi had told him he liked him.  
Naturally, Kokichi was a bit surprised. He had imagined Shuichi would like someone Akamatsu or Momota, not him!  
Kokichi had responded by tossing the umbrella aside and kissing Shuichi. A kiss in the rain. Romantic, right?  
Yeah, it was.  
A year later, Shuichi had gotten accepted into the police force, like he'd always wanted. Kokichi was still studying, still determined to become president. At this point though, he'd given up on Russia, so anywhere would do.  
They had moved in together after Shuichi finished school. They rented an apartment together, and although he wouldn't admit it, he had to leave most of the housekeeping to his Shumai. He usually made it worse.  
Six months ago, Kokichi decided that he wasn't too young to get married, and hoped Shuichi felt the same. Six months ago, he'd bought that ring.  
Five months ago, Shuichi went in for his first mission on the force.  
Five months ago was also his last mission on the force.

Four months ago was the funeral.  
Now here he was, sitting beside Shuichi's grave.   
He knew it was that stupid gangster's fault for shooting him, but Kokichi still felt responsible. Like it was his fault.  
So here he sat, crying silently beside his grave.  
Romantic, right?


	8. A Dark Ruler Can't Be Weak (SonDam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, when they all woke up on the island, nobody suspected it. Everyone thought his unwavering booming voice was something to do with his whole evil shtick, that his fascination with animals was just what his talent entails.
> 
> So Sonia was definitely surprised to find out he was autistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm so sorry this took so long! I had to do a bit of research for this chapter, so here's hoping I represented Gundham's condition for this story properly. Gundham is autistic in this story, so if that bothers you, leave now!)  
> (Again, no disrespect is meant in the making of this! I do not know anyone autistic personally, so this is all based on other fics and research. Also, fair warning, this is my first time writing Sondam, so hopefully I got the dynamics down right.)  
> (This was requested by 'RaynieYogurt'! I hope you enjoy the fic! ^^)  
> (SDR2 Chapter 1 spoilers ahead)

At first, when they all woke up on the island, nobody suspected it. Everyone thought his unwavering booming voice was something to do with his whole evil shtick, that his fascination with animals was just what his talent entails.

So Sonia was definitely surprised to find out he was autistic.

He had only gotten close to one or two people; the main one being Sonia. He found himself fascinated with her- not in a weird way. He knew enough to know certain things were  _ too  _ creepy.

Sonia seemed equally interested in him, too. She seemed to like his whole 'Dark Lord' thing, which was good. It was practically a coping mechanism at this point.

She was quite interested in things like the occult and serial killers, too. He had an interest in the concept of serial killers too, so that matched up well too. He wasn't a big fan of seeing dead bodies up close, as he'd learn soon enough, but he'd gladly talk about it with Sonia.

He always kept his pet hamsters with him. They calmed him down when he needed it. People tended to find it  _ cute  _ and  _ sweet _ , so he took to calling them his Dark Devas of Destruction. He only let Sonia hold them. He knew she'd be careful with them, and besides, who would he be to deny his evil queen part-custody of the Devas?

He had taken to calling Sonia his evil queen once they had gotten closer. Sometimes when he talked too quick the name slipped out in normal conversation, but nobody brought it up. They all just thought it was part of his shtick.

They only found out about his condition when the first death occurred; Gundham just couldn't handle the sudden change in pace and tension.

The party was bad enough- the bright lights and constant loud noises was almost enough to over-stimulate the man. And Gundham had taken to keeping a set schedule to try keep himself calm. This stupid party broke him out of his schedule, and it wasn't easy to adjust to. However, after settling into it with Sonia's help, he finally got sort of used to the mood. 

He tried to mingle with people; Hajime having the most bearable conversation with him, Ibuki having the worst. Even Kazuichi tried to talk to him, but although Gundham wouldn't admit it straight to anyone's face, he hated Kazuichi. He got way too close to Sonia, and he did not like that.

But again, he wouldn't say that out loud.

Well, with all this happening, although he was coping he was getting overwhelmed.

And just as he'd been adjusting to the situation…

The lights went out.

Some screamed, only making the situation worse.

Gundham instantly panicked, dropping his glass and hearing it shatter on the floor. That didn't help. He knew Sonia was right beside him, so he grabbed her shoulder with one arm, holding the table with the other. He was making soft noises of distress, trying not to make it obvious that he was panicking.

"Gundham..?" He heard a soft whisper, recognising the voice.

"Y-yes, my qu-queen..?"

"Are you alright?"

"I-I- yes, I'm- I'm perfectly fine… no dark Lord should f-fear the shadows..!"

"It's alright if you are. I just thought you seemed a bit distre-"

That's when the lights came back on.

He shielded his eyes, letting out a soft hiss at the sudden change. He let his left hand shake at his side as he let the Devas out of his jacket. He needed to calm himself before he gave it away. He didn't want to show his condition. He couldn't, not in this situation.

As soon as the Devas crawled out though, they sniffed the air, squeaked and crawled back inside.

"Wha-wha- the Devas, they-"

Then he smelled it.

Right as everyone else smelled it.

_ Blood. _

_ Oh no. _

He pulled his scarf up over his nose, grabbing the other end and fiddling with it. He backed up to the door in case he had to leave. That option was seeming more likely by the second.

Hajime was making his way over to the table, reaching for the cloth. Was that where the smell was coming from?

He wouldn't know. He was starting to tune everything out.

He caught Sonia's eye for a second, and it looked like she said something. He couldn't hear her though. She was drowned out by someone screaming.

He turned his scarce attention back to the table, and he instantly regretted it. 

He matched the smell to the blood seeping from Togami, a knife strewn beside him and a set of night vision goggles nearby.

It was horrifying. Sickening.

"No… no, no, no no no no no nononono-" he muttered, feeling for the door. He couldn't do this.

He pushed his way out, sprinting as fast as he could while being conscious of the Devas. He just kept running, yelling whatever came to mind. He couldn't handle all of that.

Could the others stomach it?

Was he just weak?

Goodness, he felt lightheaded.

He finally stopped at the beach, collapsing to his knees. He let the Devas out of his jacket, letting them sit in the sand as he drew his knees up to his chest. He flapped his hands as he muttered, trying to recover from all of that.

"This- this- this cannot be happening… it isn't… it isn't, it isn't, it isn't… it isn't happening, it can't be…"

He let out a mix of a sigh and a wail. 

Someone was  _ dead _ .

Sure, Sonia spoke about death sometimes, but this was one of his friends.

He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. He-

"Gundham?"

He stopped, turning around to see Sonia walking over slowly.

_ Busted. _

"A-ah… hello, my queen… is-"

"Nuh-uh-uh! Don't say anything. I-I saw that. Your whole… what was that? I-" she stopped herself, walking over and sitting beside him. "Are you ok?"

"I…" he let out a similar sound to earlier, the memory so hazy yet so vivid as it flashed by. "I suppose I-I cannot keep it hidden forever."

"Hm? Is everything alright, Gundham?"

"...no, not entirely. You see, I…" he hadn't ever told someone his age directly before.

"I have autism. It isn't as serious as it could be… as you can tell, my speech is almost fine, and I can function almost normally, but… that party, and all the noise, the sudden touches, the lights going on and off, and… Byakuya… it was all just too much. I can't handle it."

He sighed shakily, stroking one of the Devas. Good comfort. 

Sonia hummed. "Autism… I see. Why feel the need to hide this? I'm sure Mikan or someone would be able to help-"

"NO-! No. Sorry, I just…" he couldn't control his voice sometimes. "That Tsumiki… I don't trust her much. S-something feels off. And besides, I don't want the others to know. I didn't even want you to know. I'm a dark lord meant to rule the world! If the others know I'm as weak as this… who would fear me then?" He raked a hand through his own hair, sighing again. Sonia shuffled slightly closer. Even the sand moving irritated him, but he let her speak.

"Gundham… a condition is not a weakness. My great grandfather only had one arm, and he was one of the mightiest rulers my country had ever seen! Your condition does not make you weak, but overcoming the obstacles it places makes you strong." 

She paused to emphasise that, before continuing. 

"I'm sure the others would try to support you, even the ones like Hiyoko and Nagito. But…" she smiled reassuringly. "It's ok if you'd like me to keep it to myself. I may not know a lot about your condition, but I'll try my best to help you, Gundham!"

He looked at her. For a moment, they both forgot about the body rotting away in the dining hall. They just saw each other.

"...thank you, Sonia. I appreciate it." He said. 

"You're welcome. We can talk about your situation at some point, but at the moment, that stupid bear is trying to get us to investigate…" Sonia said begrudgingly.

"I… I do not wish to go just yet. Just one more moment, please." He said softly. He never usually asked for something on behalf of his autism. This was new.

"That's fine. We can stay here another moment." She paused, turning to him. "Do you mind if- I mean, would you like a hug? I would not wish to bother you, but if you so wished..?" Sonia asked. He considered for a moment.

_ I'm not weak because of this. _

"Yes… yes please, my lady."

They kneeled facing each other, Sonia slowly wrapping her arms around Gundham, careful not to squish the Devas. Once he adjusted, he reciprocated slowly, smiling into his scarf.

A body may be rotting in the dining hall. But here, hope blossomed for the pair.


	9. Horribly Silent. (LeoSaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Leon been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Stxrryy!! I'm so sorry for not posting in a while, but I hope you enjoy!! Also yes this is short and yes it is Hanahaki

She hasn't seen him all week.

Leon Kuwata.

Leon is usually a pretty social person, always hanging out with someone or practicing baseball or his music, so Sayaka found it odd that she hadn't seen him around. She asked Kyoko, who mentioned seeing him a day or two ago. Kiyotaka said he'd scalded Leon for dashing to the bathroom. Naegi even said he'd been talking to Leon not a half an hour ago.

So why hadn't she seen him?

She'd texted him every day, trying to make sure he was ok. Not many people took Sayaka for the type to hang out with Leon, but she really enjoyed the boy's company. He could be super energetic and a real mood lifter when she got frustrated (which she hated to admit was pretty often). She hoped she had a similar effect, but who knows? Only him, so where was he?

-

_ Heyy Leon! Where have you been?? My psychic abilities say you might be ignoring me, but I'm sure you're not! Right? _

_ - _

_ Hello, me again! I have tickets to a movie tonight, wanna go? _

_ - _

_ Hey, Leon..? You ok? _

_ - _

It was lunchtime now. She sat in the cafeteria with Naegi, Asahina and Sakura, talking about their class that day.

"-and then she had to leave, said something about an 'Ultimate Gamer and Ultimate Luck being a bit too extra'. Weird." Asahina described. Sayaka laughed, along with the others.

"Our yearmates sure are unusual, huh?" Makoto said. She nodded.

"Uh huh! But hey, at least nobody's been killed yet." She said jokingly. 

She truly is a psychic.

Not a minute later, out of the corner of her eye she notices a flash move towards the bathroom. A ginger flash she recognised. He looked desperate to get in there.

Well, no time like the present.

"Ah, sorry! I gotta do something. Bye!" She said, standing up and running over to the boys bathroom, slipping inside. 

The stalls lined one wall and sinks line the other. Only one door was closed over, and she hated what she could hear. Hacking. Coughing.

Was he sick?

Clearing her throat quietly, she walked over and tapped lightly on the door.

"-! I- uh- *cough cough* Occupied-!"

"Leon, it's me!"

"S-Saya..? Whatcha doing in the guy's bathroom..?"

"I saw you run in here, and I wanted to check on you! You haven't been answering my texts…" She said. Looking down a bit, she could see the sole tips of his shoes sticking out, so he was kneeling down. Probably over the toilet.

"A-ah, sorry… b-been kinda busy."

"How busy? Whatcha been up to?"

"Uhm… things…"

She huffed. "I can tell when someone's lying to me, Kuwata! C'mon, tell me what's up."

"I-I… you wouldn't understand."

"I sing in fluent Japanese almost every day. I understand a lot more than you'd think." 

She heard more coughing from the other side of the door. She wondered if anyone knew how to lockpick.

"I… you wouldn't like what you'd be hearing, Saya… take it from me, I ain't lying 'bout that."

"Doesn't mean I don't wanna know! C'mon, Leon, it's me! You can tell me anything."

It was silent for a moment. She heard him shift on the other side of the door.

"If- If I do something… don't get mad, alright?"

"Sure."

She heard the door click. She stepped back, giving him some room to move.

The door swung open slowly, revealing Leon standing behind the door.

She gasped softly before she bit her tongue. 

He had blood dripping from his mouth, staining his usually pristine white clothes. He stumbled forward, placing a shaking hand on Sayaka's cheek.

"L-Leon-?!"

And suddenly his lips were on hers, kissing her in a way that felt so determined yet so weak. She took a moment to register what was happening, before kissing him back. They stayed there for a moment, before he pulled away.

"Heh, heh… thanks, Saya. I lo… I…"

And suddenly his knees gave out. He collapsed to the floor, gasping and coughing.

"Leon!! Leon!" 

She instantly dropped to her knees, lifting his head slightly. She noticed more blood trickling from his mouth, and a faint green tint in his mouth. What..?

"No no no no no! Leon, c'mon! Don't do this to me!" She begged. She was almost sobbing, clinging to him like that would stop what she knew was coming. He looked up at her, mustering his best smile through his suffering.

"A… aha… S-Sayaka… I…"

His eyes were drooping.

"No, please, please!! Leon, please!"

He felt heavier.

"I… I love you, Leon… please…"

Not a sound.

It was silent.

Horribly silent.

She couldn't plead anymore, not when she knew what had happened. She looked up through her tears, at the stall he was in. She noticed a small trail of flowers from around the toilet to where he now lay. 

What did it mean..?

She took a deep breath, before losing it while sobbing. She clutched him close.

This wasn't how today was meant to go.

She was meant to talk with her friends, go to class and not really pay attention, maybe get Leon's attention again. She wasn't meant to sit on the floor, holding a lifeless body.

Gathering all her strength, she yelled.

"Someone-! Someone call an ambulance! Please! Pl-please!"

She acknowledged the door open, seeing someone run in. Black trousers with gray stripes. Nobody she recognised, nor did she care to.

"Please… help him…"

They said something, before running out.

And all was silent.

Horribly, horribly silent.


End file.
